1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular relates to an electronic device with a rotatable input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a conventional notebook, a handwriting recognition device and a keyboard are separately disposed on a body of the notebook. As the dimension of notebooks decreasing, the space of an upper surface of the body of a notebook is no longer sufficient for disposing a handwriting recognition device and a keyboard.